Begitu Salah Begitu Benar
by Gin-Madoka22
Summary: Lagu yang mewakili tiga orang istri seorang raja. AU Kingdom, [Aomine X Harem] . Aokise . Bad at summary, Rated M buat jaga-jaga aja./ NEW SIDE STORY UPDATED!/ "aku tak bisa membiarkan Akashi membunuhmu sayangku.."/Kise harus melepas keranjang berisi makhluk mungil itu dengan berat hati/ Mahabharata OST / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Doumo reader san! Kembali lagi sama saya author gila shipper Aokise. thanks buat para reader dan author yang udah ngasi review di fic-fic sebelumnya. Gomenasai karena fic-fic sebelumnya Kise-kun terus terusan saya bikin menderita *bowsbows* kali ini saya bikin anomalinya hehehe. Drabble lagu Begitu salah Begitu Benar

Saa douzo~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Begitu Salah Begitu Benar**

_Aomine Daiki X Kise Ryouta_

_Warning Yaoi Male x Male, maybe OOC and bit explicit_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"_****_Aku bahagia dengar kata cintamu"_**

[KISE POV]

Aku baru saja keluar dari kubangan susu murni yang sudah sedari tiga jam tadi membantu kulit tubuhku semakin terlihat berseri. Beberapa dayang membawakan handukku dan memasangkannya untukku. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang wajahnya merekah-rekah melihat betapa cantiknya diriku. Oh ya, sedari lahir diriku memang sudah dianugerahi tuhan dengan tubuh yang awet muda bahkan di usiaku yang sudah hampir setengah abad. Kulit indah ini tak serta merta kudapat dari berendam air susu saja

_Tentu kalian tahu sesuatu lain lagi yang bisa membuat kulit menjadi indah dan halus_

Haha, aku tak ingin mengatakannya. Sudah tebak saja, kalian akan langsung tahu. Mengetahui suamiku , baginda Raja Aomine Daiki yang buas seperti itu, aku mungkin takkan pernah terlihat keriput dan tua. Jangan mengira kugunakan sihir ataupun menangkap perawan dan meminum darah mereka. Tidak, aku bukan Elizabeth Bathory.

_Aku adalah Kise Ryota, _

_ah salah. Aomine Ryota._

Siapa yang tak kenal denganku? Seantero negeri memuja betapa tak ada satupun wanita yang bahkan bisa melebihi legit manis auraku. Mengundang kepulan nafsu mereka, tapi tolong segera bangun dari mimpimu.

Aku ini Permaisuri Aomine Daiki dan kau pasti tak mau berakhir di penjagalan bukan? Baiklah, kagumi saja aku dan pujalah aku. Jangan pernah sekali-kali memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhku sebelum panther hitam itu meregang nyawa.

Beberapa hari sekali aku keluar dari sangkar emas ini. sekalipun dalam balutan jubah emas dan memakai penutup wajah, mereka masih bisa melihatku bagai tiada lagi hari esok. Bisa kulihat dari wajah mereka betapa mereka mengagumiku, juga beberapanya mungkin kecewa bahwa aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi istri raja. Senyum indah selalu kurekahkan di bibirku.

_Tak peduli lagi itu tulus atau tidak, aku akan tetap tersenyum._

Supaya mereka mengira aku baik-baik saja, supaya mereka hanya terfokus pada fisikku semata. Mungkin mereka berandai-andai apakah aku menjadi orang paling bahagia juga beruntung sejagat.

**_"_****_Tapi aku sedih menerima kenyataan"_**

Oh tapi demi tuhan yang maha tahu segalanya, kumohon sadarilah sedikit rakyatku,

_Tak hanya aku yang berdiri disamping Daiki._

Lihat disampingku. Ada dua pemuda yang tak lebih tua ataupun muda dariku berjajar rapi disebelahku. Mengenakan pakaian yang warnanya menyerupai rambut mereka masing-masing.

Ada yang berjubah cokelat terang, disebelahnya lagi pemuda mungil yang memakai jubah terang berwarna langit musim panas. Ya, mereka adalah istri-istri Daiki. Kami tak berpaut jauh berbeda. Yang membedakan paling mencolok mungkin hanya warna rambut kami. Atau mungkin cerita dibalik kedatangan kami di negeri sejuta tombak seperti Touo ini.

_Andai kalian tahu siapa sebenarnya Aomine Daiki_

Perhatian Daiki? Giliran kamar? Semuanya sebatas pelepas dahaga saja. percayalah, aku tak sebahagia yang kalian kira. Setidaknya begitulah hatiku bersabda.

**_"_****_Bahwa tak hanya diriku yang menjadi milikmu"_**

[RYO POV]

Sudah genap enam puluh bulan aku mengganti marga menjadi Aomine Sakurai. Semuanya berawal dari penggantungan nasib kerajaan kecilku yang diserbu olehnya lima tahun lalu. Orang tuaku tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi hingga akhirnya berujung pada penyerahan diriku menjadi selir Raja Touo itu.

_Tapi satu, aku masih ingat dulu betapa aku mengaguminya karena kepiawaiannya memimpin Touo_

_Dan sekarang? Semua itu masih bertahan dan tersusun rapi di pustaka hatiku._

Awalnya memang ku kira aku akan bahagia. Secara aku sudah bisa menggapai orang yang kukagumi dan kucintai dari dulu. Tapi begitulah, kau tahu tuhan bisa saja merubah takdir tanpa siapapun untuk menghalanginya.

Sempat kurasa sesak yang begitu hebat hingga membuatku menangis seharian penuh karena frustasi ketika tiba di kerajaan Touo dan disambut oleh seseorang dalam balutan pakaian emas dan mengaku sebagai permaisuri dari sang raja.

_Jujur saja, saat itu aku benar-benar patah hati._

Dari ujung kaki hingga rambut pirang indahnya dia terpaut bagai bumi dan surga jika dibandingkan denganku. Ia begitu cantik, tak lamanya selalu kudengar rakyat memujinya karena tak ada satupun wanita yang bisa menandingi betapa indahnya dia.

_Setelahnya pikiran gilaku berkata bahwa aku hanya akan menjadi bantal empuk Aomine Daiki_

Karena aku tahu, seseorang dihadapanku kala itu, Aomine Ryota adalah pujaan seluruh negeri yang tentu saja tak bisa serta merta kutandingi untuk merebut perhatian Aomine Daiki. kudapati betapa hatiku sudah tak berbentuk , atau bahkan serpihannya hilang tertiup angin.

Malam saat itu Daiki memang menyentuhku, menghabiskan dan melepas seluruh penatnya diatas kasur megah yang menopang diri kecilku. Tapi tak sampai sepertiga malam sisi ranjangku sudah hanya tinggal parfumnya saja. tak kulihat dirinya berbaring disisi sana. Kala itu aku begitu khawatir, kuturuni ranjang dan hanya berbalut selimut menggapai pintu kamar

_Aku melihatnya mengetuk pintu yang lebih besar dari pintuku tak jauh dari ruanganku. _

_Pintu dengan pahatan bentuk matahari yang indah_

_Dua kali lebih besar dari pintu kamarku, dua kali lebih megah pula_

Ia sempat mengetuk berkali-kali dan diriku masih bersedia mengintip dari balik pintu kamarku. Hingga akhirnya kulihat pintu berukir matahari itu terbuka sedikit dan kulihat lengan putih yang begitu kontras menggapai leher Tan sang raja. setelahnya itu kulihat sebuah kaki jenjang yang tak kalah mulus atau bahkan lebih mulus dan indah lagi sudah ditopang lengan kekar Daiki.

_Kala itulah kulihat sesaat surai emas dan surai biru gelap menyatu_

Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Aku harus selalu mengingatkan diriku bahwa bukan hanya aku saja yang menjadi teman Daiki menghabiskan malam. Atau lebih sedihnya bahkan belum pagi dan ia sudah beranjak meninggalkanku.

**_"_****_Bahwa tak hanya diriku yang menemani tidurmu"_**

Kubungkam erat mulutku,kututup perlahan pintu itu dan kutatap nanar ranjang besar yang spreinya sudah acak-acakan. Saksi bisu beberapa jam lalu Daiki menjalankan perannya sebagai suamiku. Kakiku rasanya tak kuat menopang tubuhku, kurasakan mereka berlutut perlahan dengan sendirinya. Kurasakan betapa dingin pintu itu bergesekan langsung dengan punggungku yang terekspos sempurna. Terlebihnya masih terasa nyeri dan tak sengaja kudapati air bening agak kental merembes menuruni kakiku

_Kala itu aku menyerah pada kejamnya takdir_

_Inikah balasan Daiki untuk perasaanku?_

_Oh ya, aku harus selalu sadar, aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang bisa dijamah oleh Daiki_

Kuhabiskan hingga pagi malam menyakitkan itu dengan membiarkan bulir air mata menindas wajahku, tak lupa pula selimut tebal yang kujadikan peredam suara isak tangis yang tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak yang lolos dari bibirku.

_Aku harus selalu tahu, diriku bukanlah satu-satunya_

**_"_****_Bahwa tak hanya diriku yang selalu …._**

[AUTHOR POV]

Sang surya mengintip perlahan dari balik bebukitan hijau negeri Touo. Ciptakan panorama terindah yang saingi langit senjanya. Kombinasi hijau dan semburat kuning silau terlihat begitu sempurna, sesempurna seorang raja yang tengah berdiri di teras istana megahnya. Dari lantai teratas ia manjakan kedua iris biru gelapnya menatap pagi yang indah. Tak lupa juga badan kekar dengan kulit eksotis yang hanya bertutup celana biru sutra panjangnya turut bermanja dengan kehangatan sang surya kala itu.

"Haaaah…"

Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya, mengekspos bebas tonjolan atletis di sepanjang lengan tan nya. Ia hirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, ia tutup kedua kelopaknya perlahan. Sang surya sudah bebas dari peraduannya, sinari sempurna seluruh tubuh sang baginda raja.

"Tetsu"

Ia menggumam dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan seketika telinga tajamnya mendengar suara langkah tipis seseorang yang berjarak beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Pemuda dengan surai biru cerah senada dengan langit yang baru saja menyambut sang surya itu mendekat.

"ack!"

Tubuh kecil pemuda itu hampir jatuh berbentur dengan ubin. Namun sang raja dengan cekatan menangkapnya dan membopongnya menuju tempat berdirinya semula. Lengan kecilnya meraba pinggangnya dan berjalan terseok-seok

"kenapa kau kemari Tetsu? Lihat, kau hampir saja terjatuh"

Sang raja mendekap pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya. yang dipanggil Tetsu pun tersenyum hangat melihat sikap suaminya. Ia merapatkan kedua lengannya diatas dada bidang suaminya. Iris biru cerahnya menyaksikan indahnya pagi hari di negeri barunya itu.

Namun,

"Permisi yang mulia raja. Saya mendapat pesan dari baginda ratu Ryota"

Seorang dayang bersimpuh di depan sepasang sejoli yang baru saja menikmati mentari pagi. Sang raja perlahan melepaskan dekapannya terhadap pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya.

"ada apa dayang? Katakan."

Dayang tersebut beranjak dari simpuhannya. Mendekat ke telinga sang raja dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sesaat setelahnya sang raja menjawab,

"ah ya, aku hampir lupa. Tapi ini masih pagi. Katakan pada ratumu aku akan pergi nanti siang saja"

Dayang tersebut berbisik lagi dengan pelan,

"mohon maaf yang mulia, baginda ratu tidak mau permintaannya ditunda. Jika tidak, beliau berpesan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi padanya"

"cih! Baiklah baiklah! Itu bukan pesan namanya, tapi ancaman."

"saya undur diri yang mulia, maaf telah mengganggu"

Dayang tersebut pergi meninggalkan raja dan selirnya. Menyisakan sang raja yang memijit keningnya dan pemuda bersurai biru cerah yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"aku harus pergi. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu untuk saat ini. aku akan kembali nanti Tetsu"

Satu kali tepukan ringan di kedua bahu berkulit pucat dan pria tan itu mengambil langkah meninggalkan selirnya.

**_"…_****_Ada di hatimu selamanya…"_**

Sepasang mata biru cerah menatap punggung kekar suaminya yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Ditemani dengan aroma khas sang raja yang masih menempel ditubuhnya semakin membuatnya ingat bahwa dirinya kini menjadi anggota istana

_Atau terlebihnya, sadar bahwa dirinya hanya sebatas teras kecil yang digunakan Daiki untuk berteduh dan kemudian pergi lagi_

_Sesuka hatinya._

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Saya beneran gak tau ini harus di rate M atau T aja tapi gapapalah buat jaga-jaga. Reviewnya akan sangat membantu tulisan jelek saya minna-san T_T see ya di chapter 2 !**

**#22**


	2. The Curse and The Revelation

"tuanku yang mulia, apa otakmu masih waras pagi indahku kau renggut dengan membawaku kesini hah?"

seorang bersurai raven itu tiada hentinya mengeluh. melewati tiap tebal rerumputan dan semak belukar dibelakang rajanya

"diamlah Hanamiya!"

dan dihadiahi dengan sebuah sentakan nada tinggi tanpa harus memutar arah pandang lawan bicaranya

"haaah.. tadi harusnya aku bermanja dengan baginda ratu di kolam susunya. aku sungguh tak beruntung hari ini fuuh.."

"tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya bodoh! jalanmu lambat sekali!"

sejenak si rambut raven berhenti melangkah

"aku bersumpah akan memenggal kepalamu jika kau bukan peramal Hanamiya"

dan sepasang iris biru itu langsung menatapnya tajam. ia menyeringai keji

"dan aku bersumpah kau akan merasakannya terlebih dahulu daripada aku Aomine Daiki"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"The Curse and The Revelation"**

_side story of drabble begitu salah begitu benar_

_Warning Yaoi MalexMale, Mpreg and Absurdness_

_Character here doesn't belong to me_

_Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Raja Aomine Daiki sudah hampir mencampai batas kesabarannya.

Semak belukar menjadi sasaran amuk sebuah mata pedang yang sudah menebas puluhan ribu kepala yang digenggamnya. Helaian daun berjatuhan di tanah seiring empat kaki bertapak diatasnya. Ditemani dengan seorang abdi istana dia memasuki hutan lama itu. hutan yang sudah senyap bahkan untuk teriakan seekor gagakpun.

"cih! Dimana bisa kutemukan hewan itu disini! Ini hutan tanpa kehidupan, Ryota sudah kelewatan!"

Ia melangkah dengan kepalanya yang sudah mendidih. Baru saja sejenak lalu ia menyambut indahnya panorama terbaik dari ujung istananya dan kini ia harus menyelesaikan janjinya pada hutan gelap yang tak dapatkan secercakpun sinar surya.

"haa.. rupanya yang mulia sudah tak kuat lagi. kau tak seharusnya menyeretku dalam masalah ini raja bodoh"

Diakhiri dengan cekikikan kecil pria yang seumuran dengan Daiki itu masih sempat bercanda dengan seseorang yang sudah mencapai garis batas sabarnya. Akhirnya mata pedang itu secepat kilat hendak menyambar leher putih dan surai ravennya

"diam dan tunjukkan aku jalannya. Aku bersumpah jika kau bukan peramal akan kupenggal kepalamu sekarang juga Hanamiya"

"fufufu.. kau takkan melakukannya untuk sekarang Daiki sayang"

Sebuah telunjuk lentik dengan kuku hitam panjang nan tajam mendorong jauh pedang sang raja dari leher jenjang itu. lagi, cekikikan nista itu hanya bisa membuat Daiki mendecih dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**GRRRRRRHHHHHHHH**

Suara auman samar membuat langkah sang raja dan pengawalnya berhenti sesaat. Daiki memasang telinganya tajam-tajam dan Hanamiya sudah bersiap dengan pisaunya.

"dari arah sana" Daiki membelokkan langkahnya kearah timur dengan percaya diri. Hanamiya mengekor dibelakangnya. Beberapa jarak kemudian mereka mendengar auman samar itu lagi. Daiki sangat berhati-hati dengan langkahnya. Ia belah perlahan semak belukar didepannya dan memasukkan pedang kembali ke sarungnya.

**GRRRRHHHH**

Sepasang bola mata merah sayup didapat oleh kedua iris biru Daiki. corak hitam panjang disekujur tubuh oranye yang tengah berbaring lemah. Sesaat setelahnya Hanamiya datang dan kedua irisnya membulat sempurna kala hewan itu menatapnya tajam. Sebuah kiasan takdir terlintas di pengelihatannya sebagai peramal.

**[Pengelihatan Hanamiya] **

**_[Di masa lalu]_**

_"__aku kutuk kau emperor tak beradab! Kau akan dibunuh oleh keturunanmu sendiri!"_

_Seorang pendeta tua yang tengah meratapi kuil yang tengah terbakar itu bersimpuh dihadapan kuda putih berbaju perak juga seorang panglima terhebat yang bermahkota raja yang menunggang diatasnya. Ia sumpahkan hal itu sebelum akhirnya nafas terakhir ia hembuskan. Sepasang iris heterochrome menatapnya keji. Kemudian beralih pada peristiwa lainnya,_

_"__wahai dewa, telah kuabdikan diriku menjadi sinar paling terang di langit surgamu. Kumohon anugerahkanlah kepadaku kemampuan untuk memberikan orang yang kucintai seorang keturunan"_

_Sebuah lambaian tangan dan senyum menaungi diri seorang laki-laki secerah matahari yang tengah bersimpuh dihadapan dewanya. Ia rasakan cahaya terang menyambar bagian abdominalnya dan bisa ia rasakan sesuatu yang ia inginkan kini sudah berada ditangannya. Lalu peristiwa lain terjadi,_

_"__dengarkan aku istriku. Aku telah dikutuk, dan demi menjaga hidupku tetap aman aku harus membunuh tiap bayi yang lahir dari garis keluargaku"_

_Ia merapatkan celananya sembari bergumam meninggalkan ranjang yang masih hangat itu. sang ratu matahari kemudian bangkit dan menatap suaminya tak percaya. Lihat dirinya, beberapa saat lalu baru saja bercumbu hebat dengan si kepala merah. Dan kini, iris madu itu harus mendapat tatapan keji dari manic heterochrome yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya telanjang bulat diatas ranjang megah itu. _

_Dua bulan setelahnya,_

_"__aku harus kembali Ke Kaijou, ayahku sedang sakit"_

_"__baiklah. Kapan kau akan kembali?"_

_"__tujuh bulan lagi"_

_Tujuh bulan kemudian_

_"__maafkan aku nak, maafkan aku..hiks…hiks.."_

_Ia daratkan bibir pucat yang masih gemetaran itu diatas dahi seorang bayi yang berkulit kontras dengannya. Ia hanyutkan keranjang emas itu diatas aliran sungai yang tadinya bening. Bersamaan dengan terbawanya keranjang itu aliran merah segar menodai beningnya sang sungai. _

_"__apa yang kau lakukan ?! kau telah membuang putra yang kuanugerahkan!"_

_"__maafkan aku…"_

_"__kau, aku mengutuk tubuhmu, jiwamu, kecantikan dan seluruh anugerahmu akan hilang kala putra yang kau lahirkan menemui ajalnya! Kau akan terikat selamanya pada putramu!"_

**_[di masa depan]_**

_"__aku ingin mati!"_

_Ia melihat sang maharatunya menghantam cermin megah dihadapannya dengan bilahan pisau. Namun tak sedikitpun cermin itu hancur._

_"__kau sudah seperti ibuku sendiri. Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi padaku?"_

_Kemudian ia melihat suatu peristiwa ironis pada ratunya yang lain. Bulir airmata menghujam deras dari pipi pucat itu. kedua bola mata coklat terang kini ditemani kantung hitam dibawah kelopak matanya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat selembar kain terakhir yang melapisi tubuhnya. Beberapa tangan asing tengah mencoba menariknya_

_"__aku tahu siapa sebenarnya sang ratu. Aku tahu kenapa dia menyuruh rajanya menikahiku. Dia sengaja melakukannya, dia ingin menyeretku pula dalam ketidaksuciannya. Dia adalah adikku, aku adalah langit dan dia mataharinya. Dia tak ingin melihatku bahagia, dia ingin aku merasakan yang sama"_

_Sepasang manik secerah langit bersuara lewat tubuh kecilnya. Yang dikatakannya sungguh adalah kebenaran_

_"__aku abadi ! aku tak akan pernah mati! Takkan kubiarkan ayah merebut anugerahku!" dengan angkuhnya sisi lain dari sang ratu matahari menodongkan pisau tajam kearah leher jenjang seseorang yang lebih rendah darinya. namun lebih tua usianya_

_"__dewa, ampunilah anakku. Telah kau turunkan dia kemari untuk menjadi surya terang bagi bumi, jangan biarkan dia terjerumus dalam dosa dan kutukannya. Selamatkanlah dia dari kegilaan akan kecantikan dan keabadiannya"_

_Seorang kakek tua dengan tongkat yang menyanggahnya tengah bersimpuh diujung menara tertinggi kerajaan Kaijou. Kilatan mentari kemudian membuka kelopak matanya_

_"__kuberkati doamu. Namun aku tak bisa menarik kutukannya. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu jalan menuju kesuciannya. Dengan begitu dia akan diterima kembali di surga."_

_"__jalan apa itu tuan? Beritahukanlah hambamu ini"_

_"__seorang tiran hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh sesama tirannya. Akan kukirimkan titisan lain dari emperor yang akan lahir sekali lagi dari tubuh maharatu. Dialah yang akan membebaskan ratu matahari dan akan menikahi putra langit nanti. Kedamaian dan perlindunganku akan menyertainya"_

_Mata Hanamiya beralih ke peristiwa lain lagi_

_"__Hanamiya cepat tumbukkan ramuan penggugurnya!"_

_Ia melihat dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan sang ratu matahari yang tengah menitahnya untuk membuatkan ramuan penggugur. Ia melihat dirinya menburkan bubuk-bubuk itu diatas minuman sang ratu dan .._

**Grrrrgghhhhhhhhhhh**

Pengelihatannya telah usai. Kembali lagi pada sepasang mata sayup seekor harimau dihadapannya. Hanamiya bisa merasakan aliran keringat dingin berjatuh deras mengalir di pelipisnya.

"ini yang diinginkan Ryota. Aku hanya perlu mengulitinya sekarang" sang raja sudah menghunuskan pedang dihadapan Harimau lemah itu. Hanamiya yang baru saja diberi pengelihatan takdir mencegah pergelangan tangan tuannya.

"tidak tuanku!"

"ada apa Hanamiya? Kenapa kau mencegahku?!"

Hanamiya sekali lagi menatap iris sang Harimau. Keraguan masih merutuki hatinya namun,

'jika benar harimau ini yang nantinya membunuh Aomine, aku harus menjaganya'

ia bergumam dalam hati kala mengingat dendamnya akan sang raja dengan menjadikan negeri damai seperti Touo berubah total. Sebenarnya dialah yang berhak menjadi raja. Dialah keturunan asli dari Touo. Namun takdir terpaut kejam karena ayahnya mendiang raja Imayoshi lebih terpaku dengan kemampuan Aomine Daiki sebagai ksatria tangguh tiada dua.

"tunggu..hehehe.." seringaian nista itu muncul merekah di wajah Hanamiya

"apa lagi!" sentak Daiki

"bukannya aku melawanmu, tapi bukankah ini sangat tidak layak bagi kstaria sepertimu? Membunuh harimau selemah ini bukankah melawan kodratmu sendiri? Fufufu ironis sekali~" dengan nada seduktif dan meyakinkan akhirnya sang raja memasukkan kembali pedangnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat Harimau besar itu dan membawanya pulang ke kerajaan

'kau akan segera berakhir Aomine Daiki…'

* * *

**thanks buat yang udah review di CH 1 maaf ya telat updatenya, CH 2 panjang bingit *sigh* tapi seenggaknya minna-san enjoy bentar sama teaser CH 2 ini *bows* jalan ceritanya gak ngerti? tanya aja lewat review okeh? :* #ditabok**

**#22**


	3. Chapter 2

Sebuah cermin megah tengah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang tak dibalut sehelai kain apapun. Cermin itu begitu besar hingga mampu memantulkan segala isi ruangan `yang menampungnya. Cermin itu dilingkari kayu mahoni terbaik dengan pahatan berbentuk matahari yang indah.

_Tapi sayang, cermin itu tak pernah mendapat seseorang _

_yang berkaca sembari tersenyum secerah matahari kepadanya_

_Dulu, dulu sekali senyum itu pernah ada_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Begitu Salah Begitu Benar**

_CH II_

_[Character here doesn't belong to me]_

_[Warning yaoi , some lot Absurdness]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TOKTOKTOK

"masuklah"

Ia mengambil selimut diatas ranjangnya ketika sang dayang masuk dalam ruangannya.

"ada apa pelayan?"

"sudah saya beritahukan pada yang mulia raja dan kolam susu permandian anda sudah siap"

"baguslah terima kasih. Aku akan segera kesana"

Dayang tersebut kemudian membungkuk dan pergi. Sementara sebuah cermin tadi ditolehnya lagi. kali ini sepasang iris madu itu memandangnya sedih. Lalu ia mendekat, meraba permukaan cermin itu dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pucat keluar dari dalam sana menggapainya

"haha…sayangku…suamiku…"

Sebuah wajah yang sangat berbeda dengannya muncul dari cermin itu.

"Istriku Ryota"

Suara agak berat dengan nada penuh intimidasi menusuk telinga sang ratu matahari. Terasa begitu sesak dalam hati sang ratu hingga tangis pun pecah kala itu juga

"Jangan menangis Ryota"

Sebuah titah dengan nada absolute yang sangat ia kenali, Sangat ia rindukan

"hiks…maaf…maafkan aku…hiks…"

Seusainya sang ratu diterjang air mata, ilusi dalam cermin itu menjadi semakin nyata. Tangan pucat dari dalamnya bahkan mampu meraih helaian surai sang ratu dan membelainya pelan. Dirasakan seketika oleh sang ratu jangkitan dingin kulit lelaki itu.

"aku ingin mati! Aku ingin mati! Hiks..hiks.." ia menepis tangan pucat yang keluar dari cermin megah itu. seketikanya matanya mendapati sebuah belati tengah tergeletak menggoda nafsunya. Ia mengambilnya dan kemudian menghadap cermin besar itu lagi. ia layangkan tinggi menghadap abdominalnya dan

"Hentikan Istriku"

Sepasang iris madu itu membelalak lebar kala sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Tangan pucat yang keluar dari perut cermin megah itu.

"kenapa? Kenapa tak kau biarkan aku mati! Aku ingin membuktikan kesetiaanku kepadamu! Biarkan aku mati…hiks….hiks…"

Tangan pucat itu meraih pisau yang digenggam Ryota kemudian ia pun terlahir dalam wujud yang lebih nyata dari cermin tersebut

"ingatlah kau itu abadi Ryota"

Tiba-tiba saja lutut sang ratu terasa dipukul gada besar hingga ia jatuh membentur ubin dingin ruangannya. Ia dongakkan kepalanya

_Iris madu itu berbentur nanar dengan sepasang iris merah emas dari atasnya_

_Setelahnya ia merasa dirinya tengah dinaungi sebuah tubuh dingin_

_Lalu ia pejamkan matanya_

"aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindungimu bagaimanapun caranya. Maka dari itu kau harus tetap hidup"

"tapi lihat aku! Buka matamu lebar-lebar! Aku menukar tubuhku! Aku menukar segalanya! aku hidup dalam kekelaman abadi! Aku…"

"aku mencintaimu. Katakan kau merasakan yang sama"

"tidak…tidak…hiks…hiks…aku…tidak mencintaimu…"

"aku senang mendengarnya"

Sebuah senyum pahit terlukis di wajah pucat serta dibarengi oleh redupnya tatapan mata dwiwarnanya. Tubuh itu mengucap kata terakhirnya dan kembali terseret dalam cermin megah sang ratu. Sepasang iris mata madu itu hanya menatap kosong cermin didepannya.

"haha..hahahhaa…ahahaha…"

Ia memekik dan tertawa frustasi dengan alasannya sendiri. Entah apa, terasa sangat buruk mendengar tawa seseorang yang melirik sebuah belati tajam mengkilat didekatnya. Sang ratu kemudian bangkit dan mengambil pakaiannya. Seketika itu ia keluar dari ruangannya,

"ah, yang mulia ratu"

Seseorang membuat dirinya menoleh tajam kearah kanan dan mendapati salah satu istri rajanya, Sakurai berdiri di koridor megah yang sama dengannya.

"oh, hai Sakurai. Tidak perlu memanggilku yang mulia hehe panggil saja Ryota" Ujar Ryota. Matanya tertuju pada sehelai handuk yang tengah dibopong Sakurai

"m-mmaaf , aku tidak bermaksud.." belum selesai Sakurai melanjutkan sang ratu terlebih dahulu menyela sekaligus mengalungkan satu lengannya di leher pemuda berambut coklat terang itu

"aah sudahlah jangan dipikirkan hehe. mau mandi kan? Ikut aku saja, kita mandi di kolamku!" ucap Ryota

"ta-tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo !"

Dua istri Daiki itu melangkah menuju kolam sang permaisuri. Namun mereka tak menyadari,

_Seseorang lagi tengah berada tak jauh dari mereka_

_Sepasang iris biru cerahnya menatap nanar sang ratu dan selir kedua_

_Yang kemudian membuat kepalanya tertunduk dan kembali memutar kokang pintu ruangannya_

_Memasukkan diri kecilnya yang hampir kalah dari sumpahnya untuk tak menunjukkan_

_Sedikitpun raut ekspresi di wajahnya_

**Di kolam susu..**

Sekolam cairan Putih kental dan berbau legit menyengat tengah diceburi oleh dua orang yang merupakan istri Daiki. beberapa dayang tengah menuangkan berguci-guci madu juga tak lupa aroma dari ribuan kelopak mawar merah menambah kesan relaksasi yang nyaman.

"Emm.. maaf sebelumnya. Aku tidak melihat baginda raja di istana pagi ini. apakah anda tahu?" tanya Sakurai

"ha? Hmm dia sedang pergi ke hutan hitam" balas Ryota sambil mencium setumpuk kelopak mawar di telapak tangannya

"eh? ke hutan..hitam? maaf sebelumnya tapi kenapa dia kesana?" tanya Sakurai

"aku yang menyuruhnya Hehe. baru-baru ini aku ingin karpetku diganti dengan kulit harimau asli" Ujar Ryota

"H-harimau..? tapi, maaf bukankah Hutan disana itu tak ada kehidupan sama sekali?" tanya Sakurai

"hoo..benarkah? tapi aku rasa dia akan menemukan setidaknya satu disana. Oh ya, selama tiga tahun terakhir aku tak pernah mendengar dirimu meminta Daiki melakukan sesuatu. Kenapa? Kau takut?" Tanya Ryota.

"ti-tidak. Maaf, bukannya lancang. Aku memang tidak ingin Daiki repot-repot untukku" balas Sakurai

"waaah kau ini, jangan seperti itu." gumam Ryota

"m..maaf!maaf!" balas Sakurai sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"eh..ahaha Sakurai lucu sekali. Oh ya boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ryota

"eh? em! Silahkan"

Seulas senyum tipis merekah di wajah sang ratu matahari. Kecap bibirnya mengutarakan pertanyaan sesaat membuat iris sakurai mengecil. Raut wajah Sakurai seketika menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan dan kegundahan.

Sementara itu didalam ruangan yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar sang ratu, seseorang tengah duduk manis ditengah jendelanya. Ia peluk lututnya seraya kedua iris birunya menatap nanar bentangan langit biru. Beberapa angin menggoda surainya yang warnanya senada, sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalanya

**_"_****_Aku bahagia dengar kata cintamu"_**

[Kuroko POV]

Nama asliku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dari sejak dua tahun lalu menjadi Aomine Tetsuya. Kalian bisa melihatku sebagai perwujudan manusia dari langit megah yang tengah membentang diatas sana. Sebelum aku mengalami semua ini, aku dulunya adalah bidadara yang selalu tersenyum diatas tahta surga sana. Banyak orang memujaku,

_Sebelum semua ini terjadi_

Aku adalah orang yang umurnya paling tua diantara para istri sang raja. Terpaut sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari adikku sang ratu matahari, Ryota-kun. Entah bagaimana tuhan begitu cepat memutar poros kehidupan ini hingga pasir waktu terperosok lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hari-hariku terasa kosong,

_Aku memang kosong_

Sudah lama kekosongan menjadi senjata utamaku sejak semua musibah ini menimpaku. Raut wajahku tak semerekah adikku sang ratu matahari, atau juga tak sebaik Sakurai-kun. Tak pernah kutunjukkan sedikitpun perubahan ekspresi

_Atau bahkan sebuah rekahan senyum kecil_

_Bagiku semua ekspresi itu sama saja dengan menunjukkan betapa lemahnya aku_

Ku layangkan telapak tanganku di awan-awan, kulihat biru cerah yang indah disela-sela jemariku. Indah, sangat indah sekali. Namun sayang, keindahan langit itu hanya bisa mengingatkanku nestapa realita yang sesungguhnya

_Realita bahwa diriku bukanlah lagi penghuni angkasa biru megah itu_

_Aku telah ditendang, diusir bak anjing tak bertuan_

_Dari yang dipuja menjadi budak terendah yang pernah ada_

_Terpenjara dibalik bangunan megah , terikat rantai pemuas nafsu dan dahaga_

Anugerah yang sama akan kecantikan ada pada diriku. Buktinya, tak kudapati keriput di wajah atau bahkan kenduran kulit ditubuhku. Aku lebih tampak seperti anak kecil umur lima belas tahunan. Namun tak sekalipun segala anugerah ini membuatku bahagia. Yang ada hanya lawan kata, sebaliknya.

Menjatuhkan hatiku sendiri untuk seorang Aomine Daiki merupakan satu kesalahan tanpa jalan keluar yang pernah kubuat. Aku sudah melihat dari sejak kelahirannya, ia bertumbuh, juga saat kutukan mewujudkan dia menjadi algojo yang memenggal kepala sang emperor ksatria perak yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri.

_Atau bahkan ironisnya lagi, mendapati dirinya mencumbu ibu kandungnya sendiri_

Ryota-kun dulu tinggal diatas tahta surga sana bersamaku. Aku menyayanginya, begitu pula ia menyayangiku. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja sebelum akhirnya ia terpana dengan seorang Emperor dan turun ke bumi untuk menjadi istrinya. Namun,

_Pasir waktu terlampau cepat untuk memberikan Ryota-kun kesempatan berbahagia_

Bermula dari satu kutukan maut seorang pendeta terhadap suaminya yang membakar sebuah tempat ibadah hingga menjalar sampai saat ini dan akan terus berlanjut. Dulunya aku masih menatapnya dari langit, dulunya aku masih berusaha terbitkan senyum agar dia ikut tersenyum pula.

_Namun kegilaan sudah merenggut Ryota-kun _

Dia berubah, tak lagi tersenyum kala aku datang mengunjunginya. Yang ada , yang kulihat hanya tawa sinisnya, perkataan kasarnya, dan segala usahanya untuk mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri.

_Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dirinya kala itu_

Hingga suatu saat kala aku turun langsung dari langit untuk menghiburnya sesaat, dia menipuku. Saat itu mata ini melihat betapa getir takdir yang dijalani oleh adikku sendiri. Berada dibalik tirai transparan beratap langit malam

_Seseorang mencengkram tubuhnya dari atas, merenggut hak-hak suci darinya_

Aku tahu siapa orang yang mencumbunya kala itu. aku lah yang menjaganya sejak dari ia dihanyutkan Ryota-kun ke sungai. Aku lah yang melindungi dirinya agar Ryota-kun juga bertahan hidup. Aku lah kakak yang menyaksikan ironi dari kutukan adiknya , dan tak bisa berbuat apapun

_"__kakak… kau menyayangiku bukan?"_

_"__kakak…kau tak akan berbahagia tanpaku bukan?"_

_"__kakak…kau harus merasakan sakit yang sama denganku…"_

Masih jelas memori mengerikan itu teringat dan terulang tiap hari dalam mimpiku. Ketika aku menyerah dan bertekuk lutut dihadapan pemandangan yang meluluh lantakkan hatiku. Setelahnya aku tak pernah menjumpai gerbang langit terbuka untukku.

_Atau bahkan bersuara hanya untuk menjawab ketukan lemah tak berdaya dariku. _

Kujinjing sisa kain biru yang membalut tubuhku. Kaki yang dulunya selalu beralaskan awan putih kini harus menapak keras tanah terjal rumah baru, sang bumi. Kuputuskan untuk mengatur arah langkahku menuju sungai yang tak jauh dari Kerajaan Touo. Menjadi seorang abdi disana,

_Atau mungkin lebih menuruti rinduku semata_

_Karena sungai yang kini berada dekat denganku berasa seperti rumah yang sangat kurindukan_

_Pantulan langit biru dari atasnya memuaskan segala penat dan sakit yang kurasa_

Berselang empat tahun aku menjajak bumi karena Ryota-kun menyeretku untuk merasakan pedih yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Berhari-hari di tiap penghujung pertapaanku selalu kuharap adikku akan muncul dihadapan mataku

_Dan tersenyum cerah seperti dulu ia membangunkan aku_

Namun tak satupun kudapat semua harapanku terwujudkan. Hingga tiba saatnya kala seseorang datang berlutut dihadapanku. Aku tahu dia, aku tahu persis siapa dirinya. Aku tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat aku tak diterima lagi di tahta langit. Dialah kutukan bagi adikku

_Dialah orang yang tengah bersimpuh memohon diriku agar mau menerima dirinya _

_Mengetuk pelan pintu hatiku tanpa mendobrak pintunya_

Berkali-kali, tak terhitung berapa kali ia mendatangiku ditiap hari. Tak ragu pula dia menungguku bahkan harus tidur beralas semak belukar tanpa sedikitpun penghangat bagi tubuh kekarnya. Tiap hari ia merapal permohonan itu

_Kala itulah baru kudapati diriku, _

_Hati dan wajahku membiarkan kuncup senyuman mekar indah _

_Dan sebuah anggukan tanda setuju membawaku pulang ke istananya_

**_"_****_Tapi aku sedih menerima kenyataan"_**

Aku tidak turun dari kereta kencana. Sedari dia sudah mendapatkanku, aku menunggang didepannya. Bisa kurasakan punuk kuda hitam menopang tubuh kecilku. Kulihat sebuah tangan yang kulitnya kontras denganku memegang kendali

_Dan satunya lagi melingkar penuh protektif didepanku_

_Bagai aku sebuah kaca rapuh_

Kuteguk ludahku keras kala itu. kenapa setelah semua yang terjadi, setelah segala peristiwa mengerikan yang kusaksikan hidup-hidup dan membuatku tak lagi menjadi penghuni surga. Kenapa,

_Kenapa lengannya terasa begitu hangat_

_Kenapa tuhan?_

_Kenapa setelah kau berikan aku takdir untuk melihat lelaki yang tengah membawaku ini, lelaki yang tak lain adalah darah daging Ryota-kun sendiri, _

_Kenapa kau biarkan aku jatuh cinta kepadanya?_

Sudah jelas memori mengenaskan itu yang selalu kulihat tiap sepasang kelopak mata ini menutup. Rekaman keji dimana aku melihat lelaki ini bercumbu dengan ibunya sendiri. Apa mungkin dia tak tahu bahwa Ryota-kun adalah adikku? Kenapa pula Ryota-kun bisa menyerahkan dirinya pada lelaki ini?

_Atau lebih mirisnya tidakkah dia sadar bahwa yang selama ini ditidurinya adalah ibunya sendiri?_

Tidak, aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Entah bagaimana harus kujelaskan betapa egois hati ini untuk membungkam kebenaran yang terpendam. Jika aku memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada lelaki ini, jika aku menunjukkannya siapa Ryota-kun selama ini

_Aku takkan mungkin bisa merasakan hangat pelukannya lagi_

**_"_****_Bahwa tak hanya diriku yang menjadi milikmu"_**

Sesampainya disana kala gerbang besar dari baja berwarna hitam terbuka, aku melihat sebuah negeri baru dengan sebuah istana yang menjulang tinggi dari kejauhan sana. Sebuah kilatan cahaya emas menyilau sebentar, Aku tahu itu pasti Ryota-kun.

Sempat aku hampir bersyukur untuk bisa bersama dengan adikku lagi

Namun,

"selamat datang tuanku"

Seseorang berambut coklat terang dengan mata berwarna senada tengah membungkuk kala aku dan sang raja menuruni kuda hitam yang sedari tadi kami tunggangi kemari.

"ah, ya. Kenalkan, ini adalah saudara baru bagimu dan selir baru untukku"

Satu detik kala itu rasanya ada sebilah pedang tajam menusuk dadaku tanpa ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Lelaki itu mendekat, kemudian ia tunjukkan telapak tangannya

_Sebuah cincin emas melingkar indah di jari manisnya_

"selamat datang, maaf, namaku Aomine Sakurai. Mari menjadi keluarga yang hangat bersama"

"i-iya. namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. salam kenal Sakurai-kun"

Dia membungkuk dihadapanku. Demi menghormatinya kulakukan hal yang sama walau tubuh ini berasa seperti engsel pintu yang berkarat tanpa pelumas. Sungguh kala itu diriku masih tak percaya, ku kira semua ini akan menjadi akhir dari penantianku untuk membangun keluarga baru bersama adikku Ryota-kun.

"hey kau"

Suara berat lelaki dibelakangku tengah mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Ia tersenyum lebar dan dengan penasarannya kuikuti arah pandangnya. Ku lakukan hal yang sama hingga ku dapati

_Seseorang dalam balutan gaun emas dan penutup wajah tipis dengan warna senada_

_Tengah menatap dari lantai teramat atas_

_Sekilas senyum kulihat samar menembus kain tipis yang mentutup wajahnya_

"emm..maaf sebelumnya tuanku. Ratu tak mau turun kebawah. Maaf sekali lagi, aku sudah berusaha merayunya"

"Tak apa. Jangan khawatirkan itu Sakurai. Dia memang selalu begitu. oh ya, kau bawa Tetsu kedalam dahulu. Suruh para pelayan dan dayang menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk menyambut selir baruku"

Dengan sebuah tepukan ringan diatas surai biruku kurasakan tangan beratnya berpindah meninggalkanku pergi. Aku masih tak terlalu paham keadaannya. Kemudian seseorang lagi datang dari balik Sakurai-kun

"selamat datang di Touo. Perkenalkan namaku Hanamiya. Aku adalah pelayan istana disini"

Lelaki dengan surai raven itu mendekat dan menjabatkan tangannya padaku. Entah kenapa rasanya tatap matanya begitu terasa aneh untuk kupandang. Namun dengan segera kusingkirkan semua itu.

_Ingatlah menunjukkan raut wajahmu sama saja dengan membunuh dirimu perlahan_

Dia memapahku memasuki pintu megah istana. Kemilau langit penuh batu permata yang menghias lilin-lilin penerang menyambutku. Sederet pelayan berbaris rapi pun turut serta membungkuk kearahku

"ah.. jangan sungkan-sungkan yang mulia. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini. Maaf ya Ratu kami tak bisa ikut menyambutmu tadi"

Ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang aneh pula. Lebih terdengar seperti nada godaan.

"sayang sekali ya, padahal dulu yang mulia Sakurai mendapat pelukan hangat diambang pintu dari sang ratu. Bukan begitu~?"

_Apa lagi ini?_

_Kenapa harus kudengar perkataan menyiksa seperti ini_

Aku berusaha untuk sekeras mungkin tak menghentikan langkahku hanya karena perkataan dari Hanamiya-kun yang memang kuakui rasanya menusuk tajam hatiku. Tak kubiarkan pula lekuk wajahku membeberkan isi hatiku

_Kala itulah aku bersumpah demi nama dewa yang berkuasa_

_Seburuk apapun orang memperlakukanku, sebaik apapun orang memperlakukanku_

_Takkan kubiarkan diri ini mendendam dalam raut wajah_

_Takkan kubiarkan diri ini tenggelam bahagia dalam raut wajah_

_Karena aku tahu,_

_Menunjukkan semua itu sama saja dengan menunjukkan lawanmu cara termudah untuk menumbangkanmu_

[Author POV]

Seusainya Tetsuya mengingat kembali masa lalu bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan hatinya menyeretnya pada semua kekelaman ini, dua saudara sesama istrinya tengah membincangkan sesuatu dalam kubangan susu dan madu.

_Sesuatu yang entah bagaimana hingga sang ratu matahari menyuruh para dayang untuk berhenti menaburkan mawar dan meninggalkan dia berdua dengan selir yang satunya_

_Sesuatu yang tadi terucap dari bibir sang ratu, terucap dengan iringan senyum sinis_

_Sesuatu yang bahkan selama tiga tahun tak pernah terpikirkan bagi seorang Aomine Sakurai_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Doumooooo~**

**puanjang banget ya? Gomen(T_T). Di chapter ini saya ulang lagi liriknya. Thanks buat semua yang udah review di side story. Mohon maapkan saya masih belum mengerti betul dunia fanfic dan UUD nya (?) , mohon bantuannya. Khusus buat onizuka-chan Saya udah kirim penjelasan lewat PM. Hontoni arigato gozaimasu. Kira-kira sesudah chapter ini dikasih side story lagi gakya ? *ditabok*. Plus CH 3 enaknya Uncensored atau egak? *evilsmirk* Angkat usul anda di review. Arigatoo *chuu~ #Digampar**

#22


	4. Side story - Goodbye Lullaby

**Doumo minna!**

**Maaf ya sudah lama saya nggak update, banyak urusan Negara #slap. ini flashback waktu Kise membuang putranya, Aomine Daiki. [sapa suruh dakian] #plak. Disini saya terinspirasi oleh Mahabharata. Kunti nyanyi buat Karna kalo disini Kise nyanyi buat Aomine. [mereka kan mau duet, YEAH] #Tabok**

**Happy Reading minna~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOODBYE LULLABY**

_[AoKise]_

_[slight crossover Mahabharata]_

_[Warning Mpreg and Absurdness]_

_[Hope you like it]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu, Sungai Kanagawa menjadi saksinya.

Saat dimana bentangan langit malam tanpa bintang dan hanya berselimut awan.

Saat – saat yang dinantikannya setelah Sembilan bulan yang panjang.

"maafkan aku nak..hiks..hiks.."

Berada diatas ranjang rerumputan dan semak belukar yang warnanya kini ternoda merah gelap juga bau anyir menyengat, ia memeluk seorang makhluk kecil berkulit tan yang baru saja ia lahirkan ke dunia. Berambut biru gelap dengan iris mata senada, seorang bayi laki-laki telah keluar dari rahimnya.

Melawan kodratnya sendiri, tak pedulikan lagi derajat,ibarat,julukan dan tidak pula harga dirinya sendiri. Bahkan kalung perak berhias permata merah tanda ia ratu dari Kerajaan Rakuzan bagai mainan tak punya arti.

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan Akashi membunuhmu sayang.. aku tidak bisa.. hiks..hiks.. aku ingin kau tetap hidup..hiks..hiks..tapi aku tak bisa mendampingimu putraku.."

Sembari ia membasuh sisa-sisa darah segar pada tubuh sang bayi dengan air suci sungai Kanagawa, ia tak kunjung berhenti meratapi pedihnya rencana yang ia buat sendiri.

Tak pedulikan sakit yang menjalar dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Tak peduli pula pada aliran sungai bening yang kini hanyut membawa air merah segar. Ia menangis, dalam hatinya sungguh menyesali kenapa semua ini harus terjadi. ia merobek sebagian kain emasnya dan menelangkupkannya pada sang bayi. Ia letakkan makhluk mungil itu dalam sebuah keranjang dan bersiap menghanyutkannya.

"KISE RYOTA…!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang menyambar telinga sang ratu dan membuatnya mendongak seketika. Sebuah wajah murka terpampang pada bentangan langit biru. Disana lah Dewa kelahiran menunjukkan wujud murkanya pada sang ratu.

"hiks…hiks.. maaf..maafkan aku…"

"KAU PIKIR ANUGRAHKU BISA SEENAKNYA KAU NODAI ?! INGATLAH SIAPA DIRIMU SEBENARNYA!"

"tapi aku tak bisa menyerahkan anakku pada suamiku wahai dewa…hiks..hiks.."

"KAU DIPERBUDAK NAFSU HINGGA BAYI YANG KAU LAHIRKAN MENJADI KORBAN BUSUKMU!"

"aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu..hiks…hiks…ku mohon… ampunilah ..hiks…aku…"

"AKU MENGUTUKMU, RATU MATAHARI. SELURUH HIDUPMU, JIWA DAN RAGAMU AKAN TERIKAT PADA ANAKMU! KAU AKAN SELALU TERIKAT PADANYA, HIDUP MATIMU AKAN TERGANTUNG PADA DIA!"

Sebuah petir menggelegar keras di langit kala kutukan itu terucap. Kedua iris sang ratu terbelalak seketika. Tubuhnya makin bergemetaran hebat, ia hampir menjatuhkan keranjang berisi bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan. Ia gerakkan engsel lehernya pelan menatap bayi dalam keranjang dibawahnya. Sekali lagi, ia angkat tubuh mungil yang berkulit kontras dengannya itu dan merekatkannya dalam pelukan.

Tangis yang lebih hebat pun pecah, sesal atas permohonan ampun yang tak dapatkan jawaban menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia pandang bayinya, lalu ia belai pelan surai biru gelap anaknya, melewati pelipis hingga pipi kenyalnya.

"Maafkan aku putraku..hiks..hiks…"

Tak ada satupun kata dalam bahasa manapun bisa ceritakan betapa ia sangat menyesali semua ini. bayi yang harusnya kini disambut bahagia oleh Akashi, bayi yang seharusnya kini disorak-sorakkan namanya, yang dinanti-nantikan kehadirannya.

Namun tangan takdir terlalu kuat untuk merobek alur cerita

Sekali lagi ia daratkan ciuman hangat di ujung dahi sang bayi, lalu meletakkannya kembali pada keranjang yang sempat kosong tadi. Dimulailah bibir mungil sang ratu matahari nyanyikan lagu tidur untuk anaknya. Dalam bahasa peri yang dulu sering dinyanyikan oleh orangtuanya ketika ia masih berada di kayangan, kini ia putar lagi lirik sendu pembawa tidur

Senandung lagu nestapa perpisahan itu

**_Suryadev so gaye, Chayya Andhera_**

_[Matahari telah tidur, dan sekarang sudah gelap]_

**_Chup-chaap ye gagan so gyi dhara.._**

_[diam-diam sang langit tidur, begitu pula dengan dunia]_

**_Tu bhi so jaa, Laal mere_**

_[tidurlah sayangku]_

**_Kehna na maa ka, tu taal de_**

_[Jangan biarkan perkataanku ini pergi]_

**_So jaa mere..laaal..re…_**

_[Tidurlah sayangku, Tidurlah..]_

**_So ja mere laaal re…_**

_[Tidurlah anakku, Tidurlah..]_

**_Tu Hriday ka mere, Tukraah_**

_[kau adalah bagian dari hatiku]_

**_Mere naina ka h tu taara…_**

_[Juga bintang bagi mataku]_

**_Meri bhul kshama tu taara.._**

_[Dan maafkanlah perbuatanku]_

**_Mera pyaar, tu mera dulaara.._**

_[sayangku, kau adalah anakku]_

**_Godi mere, mamtaa tarpe.._**

_[Dalam pangkuanku, cintaku mati]_

**_Kuchh bhi nhi, baas laachaari h.._**

_[Tak ada apapun disana, hanyalah keadaan]_

Perlahan wajah mungil dalam timangannya meredupkan kedua kelopak mata. Kise masih terisak, berusaha menahan sebisanya agar ia tak mengganggu jalan sang bayi menuju ladang mimpi indah. Ia merapatkan dekapannya,

**_Suryadev so gaye, Chayya Andhera_**

_[Matahari telah tidur, dan sekarang sudah gelap]_

**_So jaa mere laaal reee.._**

_[tidurlah anakku, tidurlah]_

**_So ja mere laaal reee…_**

_[Tidurlah anakku, Tidurlah]_

Ketika bait terakhir telah habis, sang bayi telah tertidur pulas dalam balutan selimutnya. Tapi tangis sang ratu masih belum berhenti juga.

"semoga para dewa melindungimu anakku, hiduplah, temukan jalanmu sendiri kembali padaku suatu nanti…hiks…"

Tak pernah ia bermaksud lakukan semua ini. putra yang seharusnya ia timang bahagia bersama dengan sang emperor, putra yang seharusnya menjadi kebanggan Rakuzan, putra yang nantinya akan meneruskan tahta sang emperor.

Kise melangkah pelan sambil mengisak sedih mengikuti arah sungai membawa keranjang bayinya. Sekali lagi ia tak pedulikan nyeri di perut atau bahkan kucuran darah segar yang masih mengalir diantara kedua kakinya. Tangis pedihnya tak bisa dilukiskan oleh apapun, kecewanya lebih dalam dari palung laut.

Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di ujung arah sungai yang membelah menjadi dua arah dan ia tahu ia tak dapat meneruskan lagi langkahnya. Tersungkur diatas tanah bertatap beratnya beban melepas buah hatinya. Keranjang tempat putranya berada telah menjauh darinya. sakitnya mulai terasa, dari hati dan dada merambat hingga sakit di tubuhnya karena baru saja melahirkan.

Ia berusaha bangkit dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki. Melangkah tertatih menuju sebuah gubuk kecil yang tak jauh dari sisi sungai tempatnya bersembunyi selama masih mengandung. Disana ia membuka guci kecil tempatnya menyimpan gandum. Ia merogohnya dalm-dalam dan ketika mengangkat tangannya keluar, sebuah kilatan cahaya menyilaukan matanya sesaat.

Sebuah sasak rambut yang dulu selalu ia kenakan,

Sasak rambut keperakan dengan permata merah terindah ditengahnya.

Lalu Kise melepas pakaiannya. Melucuti habis dirinya dari kain yang berlumuran darah. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah pakaian dari dalam lemari kecilnya, sebuah gaun emas indah yang terlipat rapi dan terlihat masih indah walau Sembilan bulan lamanya ia tak memakainya.

Ia kenakan gaun itu, lengkap dengan kerudung tipis transparan berwarna emas

Di ujung kepalanya ia tancapkan sasak rambut tanda ia seorang ratu

Ia basuh habis sisa-sisa air matanya, mengelabui wajahnya dengan bedak-bedak

Merapatkan tali pengikat gaunnya,

Dan dari gubuk reot pengasingan, sang ratu matahari muncul

Diiringi purnama yang mengintip dilalu awan yang terangi jalannya, waktu telah tiba untuknya berpulang

Kise Ryota menitih langkah kembali ke istana,

Sang Emperor dan Rakuzan sudah menantinya.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Tidak semua perbuatan buruk serupa dengan niatnya. Tidak pula semua kebaikan baik setulus niatnya.**_

* * *

Maaf ya ini bikinnya ngawur, maap kalo jelek T_T

mind to RnR?

#22


End file.
